1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display module and a method for driving the same, and more particularly to a two dimensional/three dimensional (2D/3D) switchable display module and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the past few years, technologies and peripheral products for three dimensional displays are developed rapidly. Three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display provides different images to binocular vision by utilizing a parallax between human eyes. The different images are received by individual eyes, merged by the brain and be developed into a stereoscopic image.
Most of the three dimensional displays should work with a three dimensional glasses. The three dimensional glasses are costly and inconvenient to users. Naked eye three dimensional (auto-stereoscopic) technology is then produced to solve the problem. The main types of naked eye 3D display are lenticular lens type and parallax barrier type.
The lenticular lens type display use lens to refract and separate light propagation path. The separated light which carries two individual images with parallax emits to the left eye and the right eye separately and induces human brain to generate stereoscopic visual effect. The parallax barrier type display uses a barrier as a light shielding. The shielding area and a light transmissible area are interlaced each other, such that the images observed by the user comprises a separated left eye image and a separated right eye image and can be merged by human brain.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional two view three dimensional lenticular lens type display 100. A display panel 11 comprising a plurality of sub pixels. A lens 15 is disposed in front of a display panel 11 and corresponding to two sub pixels. The light emitting from a backlight module 13 passes through the display panel 11 and be separated to two different paths by the lens 15. When the display panel 11 displays different images with parallax in odd sub pixels and even sub pixels and light of odd pixels and even pixels are finely separated to the left eye and the right eye, the left eye and the right eye see different images. Therefore, a three dimensional image can be construct by human brain. When odd sub pixels and even sub pixels display same images, a flatting two dimensional result without stereoscopic parallax performance is shown.
Recently, the naked eye 3D display requires 2D-3D switchable function for mobile device such as smart phone or tablet to keep the original 2D performance for word processing. For a 2D-3D switchable display, a fixed type lenticular lens or a parallax barrier can produce both three dimensional and two dimensional effect by doubling the sub pixels (double resolution) and image input in three dimensional mode. Double resolution brings double gate driver inputting pins (double gate driver IC), half scan frame time, double data signal modulating (double size image), double signal processing loading of timing controller (T-con) driver, high cost for total system.
Another type of the 2D-3D switchable display can be implemented by replacing switchable lenticular lens or switchable parallax barrier with invalid performance (near no refraction/barrier effect) in 2D mode. There is no double resolution, double gate/data signal input, or double size image input requirement compared with the fixed type 2D/3D switchable display. However, the manufacturing procedure of the display is hard and the thickness of the display increases in these types of 2D-3D switchable display.